While the prior art is replete with gymnastic exercise devices, such as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,232; 4,046,373; 4,222,559 and 3,083,964, none of these devices solves the problems encountered by beginning or younger gymnast in finding equipment, which is specifically designed to accommodate either their lack of size, or experience.
Even though adjustable height and width parallel bar devices have been developed in the past, these structures have shared the following deficiencies; they have been too heavy and/or bulky for the gymnast to easily transport between the gymnasium and have been unduly mechanically complex in their height and width adjustment mechanisms, so that when the parallel bars are properly adjusted for one person, they will normally require readjustment before another gymnast can utilize them.
The above mentioned problems are further compounded when a large group of gymnast will be using the equipment in rapid succession, such as in gymnastic class. Additional problems are experienced by young and/or inexperienced gymnast; in that their shoulder spans are quite a bit narrower than the spacing found on most parallel bar structures; and the inexperienced gymnast, knowing that the likehood of repeated falls from the bars are to be expected until some degree of competence is achieved, are reluctant to practice on bars that are set too far above floor level.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, an entirely new concept in parallel bar structures would have to be developed. A result of that rethinking process is found in the present invention, which comprises a compact pair of individual bar members having a wide base for stability and a low profile with respect to the floor. In addition the hand rails are recessed from the ends of the base member, so that even forces applied to the very ends of hand rails will not cause the device to tip over. The final advantage of this invention is that due to its compact size, lightweight but sturdy construction and the fact that there are two separate members, transportation of the device between home and gymnasium became a simple task.